Indra Lesmana
Indra Lesmana (born March 28, 1966 in Jakarta) is an Indonesian jazz pianist.Indra Lesmana and Mostly Jazz XXIX: LLW. jazzuality.com 2011. Retrieved 11 July 2011. video:Indra Lesmana Quintet - I Mean You He was introduced to jazz music by his father, Jack Lesmana, who is also a jazz musician. His musical career with keyboards instrument started at age 10. He first performed with his father in March 1976 in Bandung. In 1978, he went to Australia with his father to perform at cultural event of the ASEAN Trade Fair. During the stay his father encouraged Indra to take a qualification test at the New South Wales Conservatorium of Music. He passed the test and was accepted at the school. Music career In 1981, both he and his father formed a band called Jack and Indra Lesmana Quartet with Jack Lesmana, Karim Suweileh and James Morrison. They took a recording session during their visit in Indonesia in the same year and dealt with Queen Record to release the record called “Children of Fantasy“. When he returned to Australia, he formed a Latin jazz fusion band with Jack Lesmana, Steve Brien, Dale Barlow, Tony Thijssen and Harry Rivers called “Children of Fantasy“. The band visited Indonesia in August 1982 to work on their tours. In 1982, Indra explored his fusion jazz styles of music and formed another band called Nebula with Steve Hunter, Andy Evans, Ken James, Vince Genova, Carlinhos Gonzalves. The band had recorded their session in No Standing that contained 4 compositions by Indra (No Standing, The First, Sleeping Beauty, ‘Tis time to part) and a Steve Hunter’s “Samba for ET“. The album released in Australia by Jasmine Records and also in Indonesia by Jackson Records. In 1983, he joined Sandy Evans, Tony Buck and Steve Elphick to form a modern jazz band called “ Women and Children First “ and recorded their first album in 1983. Zebra Records, an affiliate of MCA Records sent their interest to sign him as the solo artist and release the album “ No Standing “ as Indra Lesmana’ s solo album. The agreement met in 1984 and the album was remastered by Bernie Grundman before released in the US. Indra moved to California, US in 1985 and did the recording with Vinnie Colaiuta, Michael Landau, Jimmy Haslip, Airto Moreira, Charlie Haden, Bobby Shew, Tootie Heath for his album called “ For Earth and Heaven “. The album released in 1986 and happened to be his second internationally distributed album. His two albums “ No Standing “ and “ For Earth and Heaven “ appeared to be his highlight debut in USA. His singles “ No Standing “ ( from No Standing album ) and “ Stephanie “ ( from For Earth and Heaven album ) became the hits and entered the Billboard Charts for Jazz in US and number one in radio charts. Besides his perform duties as an artist and record producer, Indra has deep interest in audio or sound recording technology. His album called Tragedi released in 1984 happened to be his first debut in becoming a sound designer. In 1998 Indra firstly produced the master quality sound of the Sabda Prana album by Java Jazz. In 1999 he decided to establish his independent mixing and mastering house specializing in jazz. He has personally mixed and mastered more than 20 albums of Indonesian distinguished artists, such as The Groove, Maliq & D'Essentials, Andien, Donny Suhendra, Rika Roeslan, Delon, Simak Dialog, Chlorophyl, Dewa Budjana, Humania, Ermy Kulit and many more. He was also nominated for Best Mixing Engineer for album Rumah Ke Tujuh on AMI Awards 2003. In 2000, his first single-instrumental jazz music video called Reborn was heavily aired on Indonesia's national television. He formed his first 17-piece big band project in March 2002 in order to record his 17th solo album that also happened to be his first big band arrangement of original soundtrack album “ Rumah Ke Tujuh “ film produced by his sister, Mira Lesmana. Other achievements In early 2004, with wife Hanny Trihandojo Lesmana and music partner Aksan Syuman, built and organize a non-profit art documentary weekly program at a mini art center in South Jakarta called “ Concert Practice to regenerate young people to explore their artistic performance in music and dance. In March 2004, Indra was engaged to Fremantle Media and RCTI working for the Indonesian Idol as the head of the four juries. He was a judge in the first Asian Idol held in Indonesia, representing Indonesian Idol. In year 2006 he established an independent digital music distribution IM:port ( Indonesian Music Portal ) with Anang Hermansyah, Abdee Negara and Hanny Lesmana. He and Hanny Lesmana resigned in year 2008 and decided to focus on their own independent jazz label and music studio, Inline Music. In year 2009 Indra started to call some of his jazz musicians friends to have regular private jam session at Inline Music studio every Friday. Inline Studio become a mini jazz house for the local jazz musicians and get many attentions from public who would like to see the liveliness. In April 2010 Indra and Hanny Lesmana launched their Mostly Jazz program event for public at a cafe in South Jakarta. Then in November 2010, they both started organizing weekly jazz event at Red & White Lounge in Kemang, South Jakarta. In October 2011, they changed the name to RedWhite Jazz Lounge and run it as a jazz club. In November 11th 2012, Indra launched his first iOS app album called "11:11". Discography * 1978 Ayahku Sahabatku * 1981 Children of Fantasy * 1982 No Standing * 1982 Nostalgia * 1982 Latin Jazz Fusion (Special Edition) * 1983 Women and Children First * 1984 No Standing * 1984 Tragedi * 1984 Yang Pertama Yang Bahagia * 1986 For Earth and Heaven * 1986 Karina * 1986 Gemilang * 1986 Jack & Indra Lesmana Various * 1987 La Samba Primadona * 1987 Semakin Menawan * 1988 Kau Datang * 1988 Ekspresi * 1989 Dunia Boleh Tertawa * 1989 Titi DJ 1989 * 1990 Aku Ingin * 1990 Adegan * 1992 Cerita Lalu * 1992 Selangkah Di Depan * 1992 Hanya Untukmu * 1993 Biarkan Aku Kembali * 1994 Tiada Kata * 1994 Waktu Berjalan * 1994 Kehadiran * 1994 Bulan Di Atas Asia * 1994 Ayah * 1995 Kabut Di Kaki Langit * 1996 Jalan Yang Hilang * 1996 Romantic Piano * 1996 Jalan Hidupmu * 1996 Menari-Nari * 1997 Lost Forest * 1997 Selamat Tinggal * 1998 Kedua * 1998 Sabda Prana * 1999 Saat Yang Terindah * 2000 Interaksi * 2000 Reborn * 2001 The Birds * 2002 Kinanti * 2002 Rumah Ke Tujuh OST * 2003 Gelatik * 2005 Silver * 2006 Jalinan Kasih * 2007 Kayon - Tree of life * 2008 Kembali Satu * 2009 Dream Hope and Faith * 2010 Joy Joy Joy * 2011 ''Love Life Wisdom" * 2012 ''Two Steps At A Time" * 2012 ''Indra Lesmana 11:11" ( iOS app album ) Awards * Best Jazz/Pop Keyboards Instrumentalist - Gadis 1989 * Best Pop Selling Album : “Aku Ingin“ - BASF Awards 1990 * Diamond Achievement Awards - De Beers Diamond 1995 * Best Jazz/Fusion Album – producer : “ Ermi Kullit - Saat Yang Terindah “ - 4th AMI Awards 2000 * Best Jazz Vocalist - News Music Awards 2001 * Best Keyboardist - News Music Awards 2001 * Best Instrumental Song : “ Reborn “ - 5th AMI Awards 2001 * Best Jazz/Contemporary Jazz Album – producer : “ Andien - Kinanti “ - 6th AMI Awards 2002 * Best Score/Soundtrack : “ Rumah Ke Tujuh “- Festival Film Bandung 2003 * Best Jazz/Contemporary Jazz Artist - 7th AMI Awards 2003 * Best Jazz Song : “Mimpi & Rumah ke Tujuh“ - 7th AMI Awards 2003 * Best Jazz Arranger : “Mimpi & Rumah ke Tujuh“ - 7th AMI Awards 2003 * Best Jazz Producer : “OST Rumah ke Tujuh“ - 7th AMI Awards 2003 * Most Radical Musician : Nokia 7600 2004 * Rolling Stones Magazine Indonesia - 41st Best Indonesian Album of All Time : "Reborn" 2007 * Most Favorite Jazz Player : JAK JAZZ 2008 * Rolling Stones Magazine Indonesia - 68th Best Indonesian Song ( 1950-2008 ) : "Aku Ingin" 2009 * Most Prominent Jazz Musician : 33rd Jazz Goes To Campus - 4th JGTC Award 2010 * Australian Alumni Award for Cultural & Art 2010 * Best Jazz Artist Instrumental Performance : 14th AMI Awards 2011 * Most Influential Indonesian Musician on Twitter : 2011 * Brand Personality Award - Contribution To The World of Jazz Music : Asia Pacific Brand Foundation at Kuala Lumpur International Jazz Festival 2012 References External links *Official site *Detail album "For Earth and Heaven" Category:Pianists